A Pack of Cards
by Zephyra Lorem Varia
Summary: "Quand tout commence par un simple paquet de cartes..."


**Bonjour !**

**Ce texte est un OS sur le couple Hawkins/Drake qui, je l'ai remarqué, est extrêmement rare. C'est bien dommage puisque je trouve que ce sont deux personnages aux caractères intéressants. Donc voilà, c'est ma première histoire avec du yaoi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>A Pack of Cards<strong>

_Quand tout commence par un simple paquet de cartes…_

Ses longs cheveux semblables à du blé s'éparpillaient sur l'herbe verte comme des dizaines de serpents. Le roux plongea son regard dans les deux pupilles violettes du blond à ses côtés. Il examina soigneusement chaque recoin de ce visage si parfait, de ses yeux fins à son nez droit. La croix noire sous sa gorge le rendait unique, ce magicien complètement à part. Le roux posa une main gantée sur son bicorne noir et replia une de ses deux jambes contre son torse musclé, le silence du magicien rendait la situation horriblement stressante. Le prenant par surprise, une question se posa soudainement à lui.

_-Es-tu heureux de ce monde ?_ lui demanda l'autre en sortant de sa poche un paquet de cartes à jouer.

_-Je ne comprends pas._

_-Ce monde… il est ennuyant pour moi. _

_-Parce que tu sais déjà tout. _

_-J'imagine que c'est ça… _

Et il se replongea dans un mutisme qui agaçait fortement le rouquin. Tout à coup, le magicien se redressa. Tous ses gestes, aussi simples soient-ils, étaient intéressants à voir pour l'ancien Marine. Peut-être parce que c'était lui, Basil Hawkins, un homme capable de le captiver par son silence pouvant durer des heures et ses mouvements toujours mesurés. Le roux eut un frisson en sentant cette tête blonde se poser délicatement contre son épaule. Pourquoi ? C'était la question qu'il se posait toujours à chaque fois que l'autre avait un geste d'affection envers lui. Tout ça lui paraissait vraiment étrange… mais cette proximité ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il se détendit un peu, laissant le pirate se reposer tranquillement contre lui.

_-Il y a 80% de chance que ça se termine par un baiser._

_-Alors je ne le ferais pas._

Cette manie qu'il avait de vouloir tout prédire sous forme de pourcentage... c'était assez dérangeant pour le rouquin qui ne comprenait pas toujours à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. Le magicien sortit trois cartes de son paquet, elles se mirent à planer légèrement puis l'une d'elle se retourna.

_-Maintenant 100%._

_-Non, je refuse._

Le blond se sentit légèrement contrarié, il approcha doucement ses fines lèvres du supernova mais attendit que ce soit lui qui fasse le dernier geste. Le roux ne chercha pas à résister à la tentation, il embrassa Hawkins. Sa main couverte d'un long gant noir passa derrière le cou du pirate. Depuis quelques temps c'était comme ça entre eux, le magicien prédisait le destin et le pauvre Drake tentait désespérément d'y échapper mais l'autre finissait toujours par le convaincre. Ce que ne savait pas le roux, c'était que mêmes les cartes mentent. Il n'y a que Hawkins qui a voulu ce baiser, pour s'amuser de sa naïveté.

_-Si je te dis qu'il y a 75% de chance que je t'aime, tu me crois ?_

_-Non. _

_-C'est pourtant vrai._

Drake voulut lui répondre mais rien ne sortait… le blond était si mystérieux mais arrivait à dire ce genre de chose avec tellement de facilité qu'on en venait à se demander s'il était sincère. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage quand il disait ça, on aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès uniquement pour troubler le roux qui lui, n'arriverait jamais à prononcer ces trois mots. Hawkins rangea son paquet de cartes silencieusement et posa une main sur l'épaule du supernova pour attirer son attention.

_-Je t'aime Drake._

_-Si ce sont tes cartes qui le disent alors je ne veux rien entendre._

_-Les cartes prédisent mais elles n'influent pas sur mes sentiments_, se justifia le blond.

_-Ne dis plus rien de ce genre, c'est embarrassant. _

Sans un mot de plus, Hawkins embrassa passionnément le roux qui se laissa faire comme s'il cela ne lui faisait rien. Voyant le désintérêt total que lui portait le supernova, il s'arrêta et bien qu'il ne voulut pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait, Hawkins était blessé.

_-Jamais je n'ai prédis cette nuit-là… tu m'avais pris mes cartes et pourtant c'est arrivé_, murmura le blond en faisant référence à cette fameuse nuit où tout est allé si vite.

_-Si je te les avais laissées tu te serais enfui. _

_-Peut-être pas, tu avais su me retenir. _

_-Mais au final tu ne reviens que maintenant, j'aurais du garder tes cartes. _

_-Alors je t'aurais sûrement tué pour les reprendre._

Le roux lui un sourire en coin très charmeur, il plongea sa main dans la poche du magicien et lui soutira son précieux jeu de cartes en le faisant passer près des lèvres du blond avant de le ramener vers lui.

_-Je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas te le rendre avant ce soir. _

_-Drake…_

Il passait désormais pour un enfant auquel on aurait confisqué le jouet préféré, cela fit sourire Drake qui prit le menton bien dessiné du blond dans sa main. Alors que le roux l'embrassait tendrement, le magicien ouvrit un œil et chercha à reprendre discrètement son paquet de cartes, définitivement trop important pour lui. Au moment où il réussi à toucher du bout de ses doigts tout fins le paquet, Drake le saisit par la taille et le fit basculer en dessous de lui.

_-N'essaie même pas._

_-J'en ai besoin Drake…_

_-Pas maintenant. _

Et le roux reprit là où il s'en était arrêté. Ses lèvres parcouraient le magicien qui frissonnait de temps à autre sous ses caresses. Drake voyait bien qu'il était trop distrait pour prendre plaisir à ce qu'il lui faisait. Le magicien tenta encore et encore de récupérer ses précieuses cartes mais toutes ses tentatives furent parées sans beaucoup de mal par des baisers, des caresses… Il finit par l'accepter et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Drake avec une petite moue qui fit ricaner le rouquin.

_-Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aime te les confisquer, tu ressembles à un enfant perdu quand tu ne les as pas. _

_-C'est cruel. _

_-Mais au moins je peux profiter de toi mon petit magicien…_

_-Je déteste ce surnom._

_-Et il te va très bien._

Il allongea son petit magicien sur l'herbe verte et caressa tendrement ses jolis cheveux blonds. Les coins des lèvres d'Hawkins se relevèrent soudainement en un petit sourire qui eut pour effet de surprendre le roux qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir avec ce genre d'expressions, le magicien en profita pour saisir le jeu de cartes caché dans la botte de Drake.

_-J'avais l'intention de te les rendre de toute façon, tu n'avais qu'à me les demander poliment._

_-Tu ne me laissais pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit…_

_-Vraiment navré mon petit magicien._

Le blond détourna son regard des captivants yeux verts pour contempler le ciel et ses nuages semblables à des morceaux de coton.

_-Arrête, je t'ai dis que je n'aimais pas ce surnom._

_-Un verre, ça te dit ?_

_-Seulement s'il y a moins de 50% de chance que l'on finisse saouls. _

_-Ce sera plus compliqué alors…_

Les deux hommes se relevèrent l'un après l'autre. Le roux embrassa une dernière fois son magicien, conscient qu'il le reverra dans peu de temps. Hawkins s'en alla avec sourire très discret mais bien présent sur ses lèvres, il avait bien vu le rouquin lui soutirer à nouveau ses très chères cartes mais n'avait rien dit pour cette fois.

_Quand tout commence par un simple paquet de cartes, c'est que le destin est bien fait paraît-il._


End file.
